Fakhar Zaman
| birth_place = Mardan, Khyber Pakhtunkhwa, Pakistan | nickname = Fauji | batting = Left handed | bowling = Slow left-arm orthodox | role = Opening batsman | international = true | country = Pakistan | odidebutdate = 7 June | odidebutyear = 2017 | odidebutagainst = South Africa | odicap = 212 | lastodidate = 19 January | lastodiyear = 2018 | lastodiagainst = New Zealand | odishirt = 39 | T20Idebutdate = 30 March | T20Idebutyear = 2017 | T20Idebutagainst = West Indies | T20Icap = 73 | lastT20Idate = 3 April | lastT20Iyear = 2018 | lastT20Iagainst = West Indies | T20Ishirt = 39 | club1 = Karachi | year1 = 2012–2015 | clubnumber1 = | club2 = Peshawar | year2 = 2016 | clubnumber2 = | club3 = Lahore Qalandars | year3 = 2017–present | clubnumber3 = 39 | club4 = Baluchistan | year4 = 2017–present | clubnumber4 = 39 | club5 = Durban Qalandars | year5 = 2017–Present | clubnumber5 = | columns = 4 | column1 = ODI | column2 = T20I | column3 = FC | column4 = LA | matches1 = 13 | matches2 = 15 | matches3 = 37 | matches4 = 62 | runs1 = 550 | runs2 = 314 | runs3 = 2,389 | runs4 = 2,927 | bat avg1 = 45.83 | bat avg2 = 22.43 | bat avg3 = 41.91 | bat avg4 = 50.46 | 100s/50s1 = 1/4 | 100s/50s2 = 0/1 | 100s/50s3 = 6/13 | 100s/50s4 = 8/20 | top score1 = 114 | top score2 = 50 | top score3 = 205 | top score4 = 180 | deliveries1 = 39 | deliveries2 = – | deliveries3 = 258 | deliveries4 = 665 | wickets1 = 1 | wickets2 = – | wickets3 = 0 | wickets4 = 18 | bowl avg1 = 44.00 | bowl avg2 = – | bowl avg3 = – | bowl avg4 = 31.16 | fivefor1 = – | fivefor2 = – | fivefor3 = – | fivefor4 = 1 | tenfor1 = n/a | tenfor2 = n/a | tenfor3 = – | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling1 = 1/19 | best bowling2 = – | best bowling3 = – | best bowling4 = 5/27 | catches/stumpings1 = 8/– | catches/stumpings2 = 3/– | catches/stumpings3 = 31/– | catches/stumpings4 = 28/– | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/512191.html Cricinfo | date = 3 April 2018 }} Fakhar Zaman (born 10 April 1990) is a Pakistani cricketer who plays for the national team. He has also played for Lahore Qalandars in the Pakistan Super League. In August 2017, he was named in Durban Qalandars' squad for the first season of the T20 Global League. However, in October 2017, Cricket South Africa postponed the tournament until November 2018. Biography Zaman was born in Katlang in the Mardan District of Khyber Pakhtunkhwa. He moved to Karachi at the age of 16 following matriculation. In 2007, Zaman joined the Pakistan Navy as a sailor after receiving his schooling and training at sea from the Pakistan Navy School, Bahadur. His choice of career was persuaded by his father, who was dissuaded by Fakhar's childhood addiction to cricket and wanted his son to focus on his academics. The name Fakhar literally translates to "pride". Amongst his teammates, he is known by the nickname fauji (soldier). In Karachi, Zaman continued playing cricket occasionally in inter-departmental matches, including representations for the Pakistan Navy cricket team. He was first identified by his navy coach, Azam Khan, who encouraged him to pursue professional cricket. In 2013, he left his naval career after a "tough decision" in pursuit of this dream and began appearing for regional outfits like Khyber Pakhtunkhwa, Abbottabad Falcons, Balochistan and several Karachi teams. He became the second-highest run scorer in the 2016 Pakistan Cup and also impressed selectors in the 2016–17 Quaid-e-Azam Trophy. He was also picked by the Lahore Qalandars side for the 2017 Pakistan Super League, where he was closely mentored by New Zealand player Brendon McCullum. He was soon noticed by Pakistan coach Mickey Arthur during a training camp in Lahore, following which he earned a call-up for the national side. International career In March 2017, he was named in Pakistan's limited overs squad for their matches against the West Indies. He made his Twenty20 International (T20I) debut for Pakistan against the West Indies on 30 March 2017. 2017 ICC Champions Trophy In April 2017, he was named in Pakistan's One Day International (ODI) squad for the 2017 ICC Champions Trophy. He made his ODI debut for Pakistan against South Africa in the Champions Trophy on 7 June 2017, scoring 31 runs. In the final against India, Zaman edged to the wicket-keeper, when he was on 3, but survived as it was a no-ball. After that, Zaman went on to score his maiden ODI century and helped Pakistan post a total of 338. With that, Zaman became the first batsman for Pakistan to score a century in an ICC event final. India batting second collapsed and Pakistan won the match by 180 runs to become the winners of Champions Trophy for the first time. Zaman was adjudged man of the match for his batting performance. Zaman and Azhar Ali's partnership in the match was 128 runs, making it the highest opening partnership in the Champions Trophy history for Pakistan, and the highest opening partnership in an ODI for Pakistan since 2009. Test call-up In April 2018, he was named in Pakistan's Test squad for their tours to Ireland and England in May 2018. External links * Category:1990 births Category:Living people Category:Pakistan cricketer Category:Pakistan One Day International cricketers Category:Pakistan Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Cricketers